


The Divine Comedy

by KTomatoe



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama & Romance, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTomatoe/pseuds/KTomatoe
Summary: A/N: It's been a lil bit since I was on here. Sorry it's so short, I'm still working on my other stories. I just felt like I had to "complete" something without staring at a brick wall for hours. Thank you all for your thoughtful comments on my other works. I appreciate it more than you know :)Probably Hidan/Sakura - Hidan convinces himself he's stumbled upon an Angel of Jashin, and y'all will find out what that means eventually (lmao)
Relationships: Akatsuki/Haruno Sakura, Haruno Sakura/Hidan, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	The Divine Comedy

.

The wound at her back barely bleeds. That's how she survives the first day.

"No, no, no, no, _no_! Ple _ASE_!" Her voice cracks mid-scream, the echo of it promptly swallowed by the stone walls of her cell as she braces against them for impact.

-An impact that, thankfully, doesn't come.

.

She staggers a breath. Two, three, shallow, shaky breaths - It's all she can hear besides the sound of her own frantic heartbeat in her ears and in her throat. She's paralyzed with fear; afraid to move or even open her eyes and be present again in such a state, but even her mind's eye isn't safe enough from what sinister visions of torture she imagines comes next.

"J- _ust kill me_ ," she mutters. There is venom on her tongue, as poisonous as an angry Viper, but her voice is low enough to conceal most of it. Maybe if she had just an ounce of chakra left to throw a punch, she could incite him to finish the job once and for all, but she doesn't. Whatever the bars of this cell are made of, they've weakened her to near unconsciousness. It won't be long now, surely. _Surely_.

" _Please_.."

Hidan rolls his eyes at the pink-haired creature he plucked from the forest, tossing his blade over his shoulder for a minute to think. "But that's not what you said a second ago, princess," he says, a murderous glean in his violet eyes as they hover over the spiked grooves he had installed into the upper walls and ceilings. He penned them into Kakuzu's checkbook as 'decoration', but Jashin has put them to various other uses throughout the years. A cold shiver travels down his spine at the many painful, pleasurable memories stored within these four walls. Nothing in this life or the next could hold a candle to the feeling of raw ecstasy that is the act of drawing blood. Nothing but the ever-present Will of Jashin.

"Jashin-sama," he starts, barely able to get the simple word out before- "Hey! What the fuck are you doing!"

To be such pathetic, helpless organisms, mortals -

"I said _kill me_!"

There's a slap, followed by a scream.

"OWW! _Fuck you_ , bitch!"

.

.

\- are just _so damn interesting_.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: It's been a lil bit since I was on here. Sorry it's so short, I'm still working on my other stories. I just felt like I had to "complete" something without staring at a brick wall for hours. Thank you all for your thoughtful comments on my other works. I appreciate it more than you know :) 
> 
> Probably Hidan/Sakura - Hidan convinces himself he's stumbled upon an Angel of Jashin, and y'all will find out what that means eventually (lmao)


End file.
